Tu lengua mi perdicion
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: sus caricias humedas la volvian loca, eran irremediablemente sensuales -Sasuke-kun - / -¿Desea compartirnos algo srita. Haruno/ "tragame tierra" / DRABBLE-gif por el 14 de febrero 3 ADVERTENCIA:LIME -//-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son mios, todos (para mi desgracia) son de Kishimoto-sama, quien se reusa a venderme a Sasuke-kun

**Sasu**_**&**_**Saku - LIME**

* * *

Sentía el camino húmedo de su lengua por su cuello, trato de recordar como había empezado todo aquello, pero los recuerdos eran tan borrosos, vagamente recordó ese beso fogoso, esa exploración de cavidades con la lengua. Ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa disfrutando de las carisias de su pelinegro.

Suspiro al sentir la lengua del muchacho sobre su blanco cuello, apartó otro mechón rosado para poder continuar dibujando figuras sobre su piel. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, era un placer infinito, se estremeció al sentir la boca de su chico sobre su pecho.

Con sus amplias manos retiro el sostén rojo, para poder continuar con su tarea, en ese camino imaginario que iba trazando. No sabia como lo hacia, pero siempre lograba causarle una sensación de placer infinita, con solo un rose lograba humedecer su ropa interior. Ahora no era la excepción, ya estaba tan húmeda como de costumbre y él lo sabia.

Con cada gemido ahogado, con cada suspiro, con ese intenso sonrojo que le daba un toque mas sexy. El pelinegro sonrió tomando una pequeña pausa para degustar el otro seno, la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, soltando una pequeña risita de burla, negó con la cabeza y continuo con su trabajo.

Las sensaciones y el cosquilleo en su piel continuaron descendiendo por su femenino cuerpo, el chico trataba de no dejar piel pura, sin que haya pasado por su boca, sus labios y por supuesto su experta lengua.

Se detuvo de pronto en el vientre de ella. Levanto de nuevo la vista, la pelirosa tenia los ojos cerrados y su boca fruncida, era tan graciosa, necesitaba pedirle permiso, solo necesitaba una mirada. La Haruno al dejar de sentir su contacto abrió los ojos y lo miro frustrada.

El Uchiha sonrió divertido, retiro con cuidado las pantis de un rojo sangre, era muy sexy pero ahora solo le interesaba el cuerpo de ella en si. Lentamente te posiciono entre sus piernas continuando con lo suyo.

Primero un cosquilleo, luego una sensación de humedad y por fin comenzó a sentir la placentera caricia, su lengua recorría todo su sexo causando descargas que recorrían su columna hasta la nuca, no quería gritar, pero era imposible, estaba gozando tanto que su cuerpo actuó por si solo.

Con su mano presiono la cabeza del chico tratando de que tuviera mas alcance en su húmeda cavidad.

- Sasuke-kun - gimió inevitablemente.

Un mar de cuchicheos la hizo entrar en razón, todo se volvía borroso y su sexy amante sonreía desvaneciéndose, abrió los ojos aturdida mirando a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse.

Su piel se helo al darse cuenta de que _no_ estaba en su departamento, de que _no_ estaba con él (al menos no solo) y de que había mucha gente a su alrededor: Estaba en medio de la clase de él se había quedado dormida fantaseando. Se sonrojo intensamente al darse cuenta de que se estaba en plena clase.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿Se le ofrece algo?, ¿Desea compartirnos algo? - musito seriamente el pelinegro cerrando el libro que tenia en las manos.

Todas las miradas del salón se posaron en ella, unas confusas, otras acusadoras, era anormal que alguien llamara con ese sufijo al profesor Sasuke Uchiha, no le permitía a nadie llamarle así (o al menos no al resto de sus alumnos) y mucho mas extraño que lo pronunciaran con ese tono de gozo, casi en gemido.

Se sonrojo aun mas deseando que la tierra se la comiera.

- Gracias a su compañera Haruno, todos me harán un resumen sobre el tema de hoy, las papilas gustativas, de 25 cuartillas - las miradas cambiaron de curiosidad a molestia, la mayoría soltó un bufido en desacuerdo .

- Y usted señorita, se quedara _castigada_ después de clases - Sasuke le guiño el ojo discretamente para que nadie mas se diera cuenta esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sonrió impaciente, después de todo, no tendría que esperar mucho para que su "fantasía" se volviera realidad.

* * *

**Feliz dia de San Valentin, en realidad esto es algo mue improvisado, solo una pequeña idea que surgio hoy al despertar, por alli me preguntaron si haria algo para este dia, y pues esto es lo que salio.**

**u_U me hubiera gustado hacer algo mas largo y mejor, pero la verdad es que la escuela me quita inspiración y tiempo, gomen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se la pasen muy bonito hoy, recuerden!, vale mas un abrazo que un regalo ;)**

**Las quiero pequeñas C: **

_By: Mina-(han / W!au-(µau_


End file.
